The Neighbor
by Noodlez4suppa
Summary: Bella has bought her first home and develops a crush on one of her neighbor's boyfriend. Between being a home wrecker and detective, Bella finds herself determined to uncover a town secret. She must learn that mystery isn't anything like in her novels.
1. Moving In

Isabella Swan pulled into the driveway of her new home with the small U-Haul trailing behind her truck. The neighborhood was quiet for a mid-summer day. She had expected children to be playing in the street with the summer heat keeping them warm and active. She took the key out of the ignition and got out the car closing it shut behind her.

She stared at the two-story home, her first house ever. It was painted a beautiful pale blue color with white shutters on the windows. "That'll be the first thing to go" she thought to herself as she shook the keys in her hand. The cobblestone pathway let to the big wooden door with a half circle window about 6 inches over the peep hole.

She opened the door and its creaking echoed through the little empty house. She set her keys down on the little table to the right of the door, letting it sink it that it was her own. Every day from now on, she would walk into this cozy house and set her keys down there and hang her coat on one of the 4 hooks that had been there from the last family.

Bella took her shoes off and with no coat to hang, she continued into the adjoining living room space that was decorated with soft colored walls and a cream carpet that she knew she'd dread spilling anything on.

She sat on the plush carpet and laid back on it. She couldn't keep herself from smiling. She finally had her own place. It was a long way coming. From Forks to college, then like magic one of her novels had become a hit bringing in enough money to get her a home in this neighborhood.

It was only a few hours away from Forks which would be convenient for holidays and emergencies. It took them almost 3 hours to get here and Bella had ditched them the first chance she got in order to enjoy being the first to walk into her house. She had given them directions that would take them an additional 10 minutes to get here.

She went upstairs looked into the all the rooms. She wasn't sure if it was her way to prove it was her house to do as she pleased or to make sure the last family didn't leave anything that would keep her from moving her things in today. She went back downstairs and into the kitchen with its stainless steel appliances that complimented the dark wood cabinets and creamed colored granite counters. The doors of the cabinet were see through with stainless steel handles.

With such an elegantly customized kitchen, Bella knew she would be able to host her first Thanksgiving and possibly Christmas dinner. She touched the cool surface of the island in the middle of the kitchen and smiled warmly. All her dreams were coming true, and so quickly.

She remembered that her father and mother would be here soon to help her unpack and sat up. A roar of an engine ripped through the quiet neighborhood and Bella jumped up to look out the window facing the street. The roar quieted to a hum when Bella saw a lean, built figure on a motorcycle pull into the driveway of the house directly across from her.

She went to the front door to get a better look and caught a tall, russet colored skinned man pull his helmet off as the engine died. Short, messy hair was revealed but Bella got the feeling that it was meant to be like that and was not the product of the helmet.

The man gracefully put the stand down and swung a jean clad leg over the beast of a motorcycle. Bella found herself staring at him and looked away. "First day here and you're already drooling over the neighborhood hottie" she murmured to herself.

The dark hair man made his way up to the house and disappeared inside as Bella's parents pulled up in front of her house. Bella's mom practically jumped out the car squealing. She hugged Bella tightly and went inside to marvel at her daughter's first house.

Bella managed a smile to her mom's husband, Phil, who followed after her.

Bella hugged her dad tight when he reached the steps. "How's everything? We lost you once we got off the exit" he said placing both hands on his hip, planting his feet for an explanation.

"Yea, I knew a short cut and figured I'd take it and beat mom to the kitchen" she smiled.

She heard her mother squeal, "This kitchen is amazing Bella!"

Charlie and Bella laughed, shaking their head at her excitement.

Charlie went inside with Bella behind him until Bella turned to stare back at the house that the mystery man had gone into. She bit her lip and went inside to keep her mother from drooling all over her stove.

Charlie and Phil brought everything in from the U-Haul while Bella and her mother unpacked. The kitchen was the easiest since she didn't have much but paper utensils and plates and only a few cups from home. She was relieved her favorite tea mug has made it through the bumpy trip alright.

"You know what's next right?" her mother crooned as she put the paper plates in the counter.

"Right another book and get you guys a nice house for you and then dad when you both retire" Bella replied.

"Of course not. Phil and I are perfectly capable of getting our own retirement home. Your dad on the other hand..." she teased and Bella laughed as Charlie came in the kitchen with a hand on his back. He groaned and leaned into his and to sooth his soreness.

Charlie squinted at them both, but decided to just get a water from the fridge and continue to help Phil bring all the furniture was never good at understanding women talk anyway. Why start now?

"He'll be fine" Bella assured thinking of the woman back in Forks he'd been dating for a while. Her mother didn't know and wouldn't until Charlie was ready to tell her.

"Honey, I'm gonna be worried about you being here alone".

"The guy from the home security company will come tomorrow morning to install the alarm system" Bella said assuringly.

"No alarm system will keep you warm at night Bella….."

Bella stopped her, "Look mom, I'm fine. When it happens, it happens. I just got a career, a house, and I just might get a pet for good measure. Let me enjoy this alone for a while."

"I know honey but there's nothing wrong with dating. Wasn't there a boy back in Forks you were seeing?" she asked putting the last few things away.

"Forks is 3 hours away. I couldn't ask him to make the drive every time he wanted to see me. And as reliable as the truck is, I doubt it'd hold out making that trip every time we wanna see each other. Long distance isn't gonna work" Bella said going into the living room to get away from the conversation.

"Well at least be open here" her mother begged following her, "This is a new place where no one knows you. And it wouldn't hurt to have grandchildren eventually. And don't think I didn't see you staring at the man across the street. Why not start off there?"

Bella stopped and her mother almost bumped into her. It was always gonna be like this. Her mother nagging her about some boy who didn't matter or didn't exist in her life yet.

"I'm only 24 for crying out loud, I don't wanna think about kids" she thought.

But her mother had noticed her staring at the gorgeous russet man across the street. And although she hadn't seen his face, his outline was enough to conjure up some dirty thoughts.

Bella sighed, defeated. What could it hurt to shop a little? She definitely didn't mind getting to know her little crush from across the street.

"If you let it go, I'll introduce myself to the neighbors and if anything happens I'll let it. Ok?"

Her mother pursed her lip, obviously wanting more than that. But her daughter was never one to let peer pressure consume her decisions. She was always her own person and for that she was grateful. So this time she agreed to let it go for now.

They were done taking the things out of the cars and the U-Haul around 9 and Renee thought it appropriate to celebrate with a bottle of some inexpensive wine.

They sat on the carpet with sandwiches and their wine glasses, compliments of Renee.

"I wanna make a toast" Charlie began, "To my newly successful daughter who is beautiful, smart and talented. Bella you are my only daughter, and as hard as it is to let you go it would be even harder to keep you contained in such a little town like Forks".

Bella's face was hot from embarrassment. Charlie wasn't one for emotions but maybe the champagne had loosened him up.

"To Bella" rang her guests.

Everyone clinked glasses in agreement and snacked on sandwiches in silence for a while.

Bella was glad they had set up her office and computer so that she could let out all these emotions. It was an emotional day and tomorrow would be busy with her new furniture and the security system coming.

Her parents and Phil left for Forks around 10:30. Bella cleaned up and finished unpacking her bedroom before inflating the blow up bed for the night.

She went into her office and unpacked the last box that was full of pictures and mementos in Forks, where she lived with her dad the last 6 years, and were she grew up with her mom. she sat down in the chair and looked through them. she could hardly contain a smile at the pictures of her and her parents before the divorce.

She remembered summers with Charlie and the school year with Renee until Junior year. she could barely remember the way they were before. It was odd picturing them living together the way they are now. Renee was always wanting to travel constantly while Charlie was content with his couch and cold tv dinners. It was no wonder they grew apart.

Bella was happy they were mature enough to still talk for her sake. But it was always like that and it was normal. she felt she couldn't have better parents.

After closing the box and leaving it until she could find a store to buy frames for her memories, she took a shower and checked the windows and doors before heading upstairs to bed. Before she could lay down, she heard the humming of an engine and rushed to the window to catch Mr. Russet Skin on his bike kissing a brown haired girl.

Bella's breath caught as she watched the heat between them that made her own cheeks flush. The girl fingered through his short locks during the passionate kiss as he wrapped an arm around her thin waist. Bella wasn't sure how long she watched them but when he turned away and put his helmet on she sucked in a much needed breath.

The girl let her fingers linger down his back to his waist line suggestively. She said something that even Bella couldn't hear over the song of the crickets and the newly revived engine. Te girl smiled, seemingly getting the response she wanted and went back to her door. She turned back to him to watch him leave.

He revved his engine a few times and the girl giggled before he rode away.

Bella cursed herself for being such a stalker but there wasn't much she could do to pull herself away from the russet man. Everything he did was so graceful and captivating. She found herself describing him as if he were one of her fictional characters she developed in her head.

Bella laid in bed flustered and filled with thoughts of him. It was her luck that he'd be taken by the girl next door. And who knows how serious they were. It was almost midnight. You don't really let just any guy into your home and stay till midnight.

She ruffled the pillow in frustration as she realized all the thinking was keeping her from sleep. It was only when she began to think of how warm his skin looked in the afternoon sun did her body slack against the firm blow up bed.

My first Twilight fanfic. Hope you like it so far. Please review, it really helps. :)


	2. The Supermarket

Bella just finished putting away the things for the bathroom when her doorbell rang. She still couldn't believe that the house was her own and almost felt like Charlie or Renee would be here any minute to tell her to come home.

She opened the door and a tall man in an off white uniform was there. His skin was tanned and his hair cut short to his scalp. He smiled, "You called for an alarm system ma'am?" His voice was a soft baritone, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Uh yea, come in" Bella said stepping to the side to let his massive height and built through her door.

"Do you know if the last family had an alarm system?" he asked looking around.

"If you mean like this little box on the wall" Bella pointed at.

He turned to look, "Yep and it's one of ours. I just need to reset it and connect it to the back door. It's weird, I'd only been here a few years ago to reset this for the last home owners"

"You knew them?" Bella asked.

"Not really. They kept to themselves. They were a strange lot. Not that anyone here is normal" he rambled.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

The man shifted uncomfortably and that's when Bella realized he wasn't really a man, but a young man. He looked mature from the fine muscles and height he was equipped with but he carried a boyish nervousness to him that was almost hard to miss. "Was it even legal for him to have a job like this? He can't be any more than 17" Bella thought.

"Well, just everyone has something about them that's different. Nothing special" he replied.

"Right. Want anything to drink? A glass of water maybe?"

"No I'm fine" he said as he sat his bag down and took the face off the white box.

Bella knew how awkward it was to be watched when you're working so she made herself scarce to make some iced tea and a grocery list.

Bella couldn't understand why all the men here were so damn not. She'd only seen two but what were the chances of running into two extremely attractive men her first 24 hours here. It was either luck or there's some breeding factory she didn't hear about when reading up on this place.

Mostly surrounded by water and thick forest, Shelton was one of those towns that slowly was transforming into a mini city. It wasn't small and personal like Forks but it had its communities where everyone knew each other.

A small noise came from upstairs and Bella went to the front door to find the guy missing. She went up the stairs slowly as to not alarm whoever was there. What was she gonna do if she found someone nicking her priceless items. She didn't have any electronics except for an MP3 player that she left in her car and her desktop, which was about 4 years old. She didn't watch much TV.

She heard a quiet shuffling coming from her office and slowly went to peer inside when the security guy came out almost bumping into her. He apologized repeatedly.

"I don't remember you mentioning anything about my office" Bella said crossing her arms with an eyebrow raised.

"I was looking for the bathroom" he said as if he'd practiced the line as it didn't sound natural.

"The next door on your left" she said. He nodded and walked to the bathroom in only a few steps.

Bella went into her office but didn't find anything missing or moved. She checked the desk drawers but all her manuals were there. The only thing that seemed different was that the room smelled like forest right after the rain, wet and fresh.

Bella saw him go back down the stairs and followed. "So you're done?" she asked.

He turned around, obviously surprised; he hadn't noticed her behind her.

"Um, yea. I just reset them. One here" he indicated the front door, "and at the back door and programmed them. All you have to do is type in the code you want press enter then that'll be your code until you wanna change it of course."

Bella chewed her lip and put in some unrelated numbers after he bent down to grab his bag.

The light went from red to green signaling that the alarm was active.

"And you just put the code in again to deactivate it right?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am, and if you don't the county chief of police will be notified and a patrolman will be sent over as soon as possible." He opened the door.

"Great, thanks" she said closing the door behind him.

XXX

Bella finally found the supermarket which was only just into town. She grabbed a basket and skimmed through the aisles, idly throwing things in that seemed appropriate.

She went into the baked goods and accessories isle and got excited. She always loved to bake but now that she was alone she really had no reason until the holidays.

There was no one in the aisle at the moment so she looked through all the brownie mixes to see if they were anything like the ones from Forks. She picked up a plastic spatula, a cake pan, a brownie pan, and a non-stick cookie sheet.

The basket was getting heavy but she figured she'd exchange for a proper cart once she was done in this aisle.

She saw some measuring cups and spoons way up high on the shelf. She put a steady foot on the bottom shelf and while balancing the basket on her thigh she reached up with both hands to grab for them.

The frame of the shelf wobbled and simultaneously her basket and Bella began to fall.

Bella squeezed her eyes shut to brace herself for the fall but only the sound of the contents in her basket crashing on the linoleum came.

Something warm and firm had saved her. And when she opened her eyes she was stunned. "Are you alright?" the beautiful man asked.

This man caught her right before she could hit the ground. Strong thick arms encased her body. She felt so small.

Bella babbled an incoherent response. He smiled beautifully. Slowly he stood her up.

"Let me help you" he offered, kneeling down to pick up her things.

Bella knelt down beside him and helped. "I'm such a clutz".

"It's alright. I don't mind rescuing a damsel in distress" he smiled.

Blushing, Bella sweep a lock of brown hair behind her ear self-consciously.

They stood together. "I haven't seen you around here. Are you the new neighbor I've been hearing about that moved into the old Morrison house?"

Bella was mildly shocked. With it being a small area, it seemed plausible that world got around. It wasn't that much different from Forks.

"Yea. Just yesterday. Word must travel fast" she said.

"Well I was over there yesterday. Right across the street actually".

Bella could hardly believe her luck. Her Russet Man was standing in front of her. That's when she noticed the short messy hair that lay in intentional spiking directions. The built in his body was even more so close up. He was strong. The muscles clinging to his black long sleeve shirt were inviting to touch.

"Oh? The biker guy?" she quipped, "How many girls get to ride on that?"

Bella swore he blushed. "Not many actually".

"Oh" Bella's mouth formed an O.

"Well, thank you for saving me from possibly a concussion and sore butt. I'm Bella Swan".

"Jacob Black" he complied jutting a hand to shake her's, "And it's no problem".

His hands were calloused. Most likely from much hard work with his hands.

A warm feeling circled in the pit of her belly. She wasn't sure if it was nervousness or overwhelming attraction to this handsome man. "Probably both" she thought.

"…and I could show you around. It's not much here but you can find some really neat things if you have a guide like me."

"Oh? You sure you want someone like me around? I might break something or fall" she teased.

"Well good thing I did such a good job saving you from yourself today, you couldn't possibly say no now" he smiled that cocky grin.

"I don't know. You seem like the type of guy to sneaks a few feels. I don't think I want you around my goodies with those strong hands of yours". Bella could hardly believe she was flirting. In the middle of the supermarket no matter.

He laughed, "Scouts honor I won't touch your goodies unless they accidentally fall into my hands. Deal?"

Bella glared at him, "And how would your girlfriend feel about that?"

"No girlfriend." He stated.

"So I guess the girl you were kissing across the street from my house was your sister?"

"No but I'm not promised to anyone and I won't promise anything to you unless you ask" he grinned.

Bella wanted to be mad at him for shrugging off her question about who the girl was but he was right. She had no reason to think him dishonest. She was grateful that he was truthful but what if she never asked about the girl from last night? Would he continue to pursue her and see the girl next door?

Bella shook her head. Why was she thinking that some casual flirting and a tour around town would lead to anything more than that? Bella bit her lip.

"I appreciate the offer but I could probably manage around without finding my way into some drama. Flirting with me does no justice to that girl's feelings and I don't wanna be some bitch who "took you away". Women see things differently than men and last night I could tell that girl felt something for you and it isn't fair to her or me if you plan on stringing us along" Bella said.

His face became stern and serious. "I understand, Bella Swan. And I accept that but I'm not looking to hurt anyone's feelings. I am truly a decent guy and if you want nothing more than a friend who could help you transition into this new place, I can do that. I won't push anything beyond your consent".

She honestly couldn't believe that she was having a conversation like this in a supermarket. She quickly took out a pen and wrote down the sequence of numbers to contact her.

"Here's my number. You think of something to do and I'll let you know when I'm available".

He took the paper with a wide grin.

XXX

A/N: Hey. Thanks for the reviews and favorites. I appreciate it. ^_^


End file.
